Software applications designed to support business processes often include, as part of a graphical user interface, a toolbar that provides user access to various functions. These toolbars are often placed at the bottom of a window in which content is displayed, so that the toolbars don't obscure the content. Additionally, business applications tend to display the content on a white background while displaying the toolbars using a dark color to provide visual contrast against the content.
An increasing proportion of modern monitors, mobile device displays, and other computer displays are framed by black or dark material. The combination of the dark frame of the display and the dark toolbar placed directly next to each other tends to be perceived as a unit by the user, making the toolbar hard to distinguish.